The Dare
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: Scully and Mulder are undercover as a couple to catch the bad guy.


"Do you know what you're looking for?" He asks, leaning over Scully's shoulder as she browses through the many novels on the shelf in front of her. This is the fourth section they've been in, and like a good partner, he's been by her side the the entire time. She has yet to pick out a book that she has found interesting.

"No." Scully says picking up another book. "I want to find a book that will keep my attention when we go on our next vacation, _darling._ " Mulder swallows at her choice of words. "Maybe a bit of action, mystery, _sci-fi_." She teases, looking over her shoulder at him. "Or a bit of all."

He raises his head, looking over the bookcases, scanning the area. "Target in sight." He mutters to the men on the other side of the earwig. "My ten." Below him, Scully raises herself onto her toes to peek over the shelf. 'You're going to give us away." He whispers, placing his hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.

She grabs another book off the shelf, turning to the summary, and pretends to read. "Curse you and your ridiculous height." She mutters, trying to see over the shelf again, but Mulder's overly large hand keeps her in place.

"You're just really short." He mutters back, his eyes shifting between their target and Scully. She shoots him a glare, leafing through the novel in her hand. "Target is moving in." He says into the earwig. He glances away from the man in question, looking to the bookshelf in front of him, picking up a random book he holds it out to his partner. "How about this one, _honey bunch_?" He asks, the cover showing two agents, a female and a man in the light of a spacecraft over head.

She laughs at the sight. "I think that hits a little too close to home."

"I dare you to read it." He hold back a laugh at her disbelief expression. "You don't think this would be an interesting read? I bet it would keep your attention."

"Yours maybe." She laughs again, her eyes on the man behind Mulder. "I doubt anything like this would ever keep my attention." She looks her partner in the eye, him staring back at her. The man behind Mulder came closer to them; she nods. "FBI! On the ground Daniel Chanter!" She yells, dropping the books and pulling out her weapon.

The man in question is startled for only a second before he, too, pulls out his weapon. Scully is the first one to react. She kicks the weapon out of the man's hand before tackling him to the ground, her unexpected weight bringing him to the ground fast.

Above her, Mulder keeps his gun trained on the man, kicking his gun out of reach, and watching as his partner handcuffs the man. "Good job, _dear._ " He teases. Scully rolls her eyes, pulling the man to his feet and escorting him to FBI team that is waiting outside. Mulder looks around to the onlooking faces around them. "FBI business, nothing to see here." He says, waving his badge around.

Later that night, Scully was disrupted from her reading by a knock on the door. Inserting her bookmark, she goes to answer the door. "Mulder? What are you doing here?" She asks, opening the door further to let her in.

"I'd thought I'd get my girlfriend of the day some takeout." He grins, holding up a bag of Chinese.

"Mulder," She giggles. "The case is over, we caught the guy, you don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend any longer." Nevertheless, she takes the food from his hands and begins walking toward the kitchen.

"Who said I'm pretending?" Mulder counters, following her.

Scully looks back at him with look of shock at both his brazenness and the fact that he just said the thing they've both been thinking about for years.

While Scully tries to gather herself, Mulder makes himself comfortable in the living room when he notices something on the coffee table. Picking it up, he could barely contain his laughter. "I know I dared you, Scully, but I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Scully peeks out from the kitchen to see him holding up her new book, and smirks. "What do you know, it's actually been keeping my attention." She walks over, rests her hand on his bicep and pecks him on the lips before turning back to the kitchen. This time, she's the one to leave him stunned.


End file.
